Harry Potter and The Twilight Forest
by LolaInk
Summary: Harry is in his fifth year now and the Arrival of a new student to Hogwarts proves to find intreasting as a new mystery unravells and the battle against evil ensues.


Harry Potter and the Twilight Forest  
By mimmi  
  
Harry looked out to the sky,squinting at the sun. He could hear his aunt preparing breakfast for Dudly downstairs.  
"Oh my little diddidums! Please just try some!"  
"NO MUM! I WILL NOT EAT THAT!"  
"Oh come on my love! Its delicious!"  
"You eat it then."  
Harry smiled inspite of himself. Dudly's new diet seemed to consist mainly of fruit, and weird brown cereal mush. he grimaced at the memory.  
"Hedwig should be here by now..." he thought. He was starting to worry. It had been three days since he had sent Hedwig off to Ron's. He wonderd if something might of happend to the Weaslys... Harry chewed on the edge of one fingernail, making his way downstairs. In the kitchen Dudley was sitting and scowling at his bowl while Aunt Petunia clucked and fussed over the bacon. Weeks of complaining from his Uncle Vernon had insured that only Dudley was to be on the diet. They reluctantly included Harry into the deal. One reason being that they didnt want to use their precious money up on him buying extra food, and another was that he had told them what a shame it would be if sirius found out that he was being made to eat pigswill.  
Dudley glowerd at him as soon as he entered the room, turning his viciousness away from his breakfast. He grinned in a wolfish way. "Morning Harry!" He drew out Harry's name in a sing song tone.  
'what's he up to?' Harry wonderd.  
"Say good morning boy! Really no manners at all..." Aunt Petunia scowled darkly.  
"Morning Dudley."  
"Had any mail lately?" Dudley questioned him, still grinning like a lunatic.He pulled his hand out from under the table and began toying with a single white feather.  
"Give her back."Harry growled, His face feirce.  
"whats the special word?"Dudley avoided using the word 'magic'.  
"Now."  
"ooooh someones touchy this morning...!" Dudley pushed his chair away and began to waddle up the stairs as fast as his pudgey legs could carry him. Harry was lighter by broomstick or by foot he was faster than Dudley. He shot up behiind him and cornerd him at the edge of the stairs.  
"Where is she." He asked. his voice dangerously quiet.  
"Not Telling"  
Harry held out his hand, palm facing Dudley. "Tell me or face the consequences."   
Dudley peered at him suspiciously, "you can't do anything to me or you'll be kicked out of that freak school." He sneered.  
"Oh yeah?" Harry raised one eyebrow quizzically, "Should I mention Aunt Marge?"  
Dudley gulped and stood out of the way. "She's underneath my bed."  
Harry grimaced and pushed open the door to Dudley's room. Crouching next to the bed he pulled Hedwig's Cage from underneath, avoiding a large pile of socks. Hedwig squaked indignantly and gave Dudley an Owley Glare as Harry held her cage in his arms.  
As he walked out of the room he turned to Dudley.  
"Never touch my things again.why did you even take her in the first place? She's not a toy your Moron she is a Living animal!" He gently stroked the edge of Hedwigs wing.  
"She flew through my window cos yours was closed. It was just a joke...i...i'm sorry." Dudley hung his head and stared at a spot on his stomach where his feet should of been viewable. Harry stared at his oversized cousin for a while. Dudley had never been sorry for anything he had ever done to harry or any of his megre possesions.  
"Apology accepted." Harry said quietly turning into his room.  
Sitting on his bed he quietly mulled over the fact that Dudley had been slightly more civil since his return from Hogwarts this year. Sure the old occasional teasing was there but... He undid the latch on the fron t of Hedwigs cage and Unbound the roll of parchment attatched to her leg, as she nipped his earlobe gently. The letter was from Hermione.  
Dear Harry,  
it read  
How are you're holidays going? I've just come back from visiting Bulgaria and Viktor Krum!  
It was AMAZING Harry! You should of seen it, The whole place is really rustic and down too earth! Viktor showed me some...  
at this point Hermione drivvled on for half a page about the beauty of Bulgaria. He rolled his eyes and scanned to the end of the bits about dusty marketplaces.  
Also we decided to go to a few other places, sort of like a cruise in two weeks. I went to the south of france for a while again. My uncles vinyard is such a lovely place to be in the summer. it gets the best rays of sun. Anyway while staying there I ran into an old friend of mine who will be starting Hogwarts this year in our year! isn't that great!  
Harry read the passage again a bit biwilldered. She had never mentioned a friend from Frace the last time...or anyother types of friends before hogwarts for that matter. He shrugged and went on.  
Of course since she is staying with me for a whle i thought it would be nice if we could all meet up at diagon alley, But then i though since we always end up crashing at Ron's for a while, wouldn't it be nice (and quite fair) If we all stayed at mine for a while? I mean we must be dreadfull for Mrs Weasly to put up with, and i don't think you've ever stayed at my house before.  
So how about it? I've already sent an owl to Ron and I hope you can come! Mr weasly said you would have to come with them though so as to make sure your alright.write back soon!  
All my love  
Hermione  
PS  
Happy Birthday! hope you enjoy the present.  
Harry grinned and searched around hedwigs cage for the small parcel. Unwrapping it carefully he held it up to the sun. It was a little glass snitch. The sunlight shone through its translucent body castng golden shadows on his face. The wings were delicatly made as if each feather had been individually made.  
"Thanks Hermione..." he whispered to himself.   
He pulled out a quill and a bottle of Ink from his trunk at the end of his bed and placed them on the side to write a reply to hermione as soon as he had spoken to the Dursleys. 


End file.
